El ciclo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: En algún lugar… Sea en este mundo o en el otro. Nuestras almas por fin se reencontrarán. Izuku y Ochako están unidos, y han de reencontrarse a través del tiempo. AU medieval.


_**El ciclo**_

* * *

_En algún lugar… _

_Sea en este mundo o en el otro_

_Nuestras almas por fin se reencontrarán_

* * *

El fuego ardía en la chimenea inundando de calor la habitación. Izuku miró por su ventana, observando a lo lejos como las velas de la aldea se iban apagando una por una.

Alejado de sus padres, Izuku había decidido no contraer matrimonio antes de mudarse aparte. Se estaba preparando para comenzar las pruebas para formar parte de la caballería real, sin embargo, su mudanza había sido decidida por otra cosa.

El fuego se apagó inundando la habitación de oscuridad.

Izuku sonrió, sintiendo el viento de la noche acariciar sus mejillas pecosas y luego, el aroma a hojas de té inundó sus fosas nasales.

El fuego volvió a encenderse y donde antes de que se apagara, frente a la fogata, no había nadie, ahora había una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que se bajaba la capucha de su traje rosado.

—Hola —saludó la chica. Izuku se levantó y se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó él también.

Las mejillas de la bruja eran rosadas y había una mancha de ceniza en ella, Izuku levantó una mano temblorosa para limpiarla y ella solo se empinó un poco para darle un dulce beso en los labios al aldeano. Izuku suspiró en aquel beso, sintiendo que su alma ascendía y volvía con cada segundo que pasaba con sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Se sentía tan enamorado.

Que no quería soltarla jamás.

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea de la sala se apagó. No lo necesitaban.

Una vela se encendió en la habitación y, con las ventanas cerradas, se amaron.

Era extraño que una bruja tuviera una relación con un aldeano. No era normal y Ochako se estaba arriesgando demasiado al ir a verlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, desde que él la había salvado, y luego ella había conocido su alma, había quedado tan hipnotizada.

Izuku tenía un magnetismo increíble.

Ella suspiró en sus labios, besó cada peca en su piel, enredó sus dedos en su hermoso cabello verde mientras se arqueaba en total éxtasis y sus pechos se pegaban.

Lo amaba tanto.

Y él la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Incluso a renunciar a su sueño para escapar con ella.

Pero Ochako no quería que él hiciera eso.

Ella no deseaba ser un obstáculo para él. Ella no quería que él renunciara a su sueño de ser caballero, pero tampoco podía estar apareciendo siempre, su magia se desgastaba, o alguien podría verla.

Y sería un desastre.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —susurró Ochako juntando su frente a la de su amante. Izuku tomó la mano de ella en su mano y la dirigió a sus labios para besarla.

—Sí —respondió él—. Te amo tanto —Ochako sonrió.

—Yo también.

* * *

Ochako tenía que irse en la madrugada.

Izuku se levantaba temprano y la despedía con un beso y la promesa de volver a verla.

No quería separarse de ella.

Pero no había alternativa.

* * *

A los dos días, Izuku comenzó a trabajar como ayudante de un herrero. Volvía a su casa agotado cuando vio la figura femenina en su puerta, sin duda esperándolo.

Ochako, sin su vestimenta de bruja, sino con un vestido de aldeana y su cabello recogido le sonreía. Sus ojos marrones brillaban y ocasionaban que mariposas volaran en el estómago de Izuku.

Él corrió y se le acercó.

Ella solo le sonrió.

—He dejado mi pueblo —comentó ella—. Fingiré ser una humana, para que no renuncies a tus sueños y así yo no esté en peligro con mis llegadas.

Izuku lloró tanto de felicidad esa noche.

* * *

Izuku presentó a Ochako a sus padres. Ella dio la excusa de ser viajera, y que Izuku la había salvado hacía un tiempo. Su marca de bruja estaba escondida con el cuello de su vestido.

Sus padres la amaron.

Izuku la amó aún más.

Celebraron pronto su boda dado que no podían vivir juntos sin haberse casado.

Izuku creyó que Ochako no podía verse más hermosa que como se había visto esa tarde.

Se equivocó.

Verla despertar a su lado, todos los días, sin que ella tuviera que correr para irse, era mucho mejor.

* * *

Un día, treinta y uno de octubre, Izuku se despertó en la madrugada y no encontró a Ochako a su lado.

No estaba en la casa, así que él no tuvo más opción que salir e internarse en el bosque con una lámpara de aceite para buscarla.

La encontró alrededor de una fogata, ella caminaba a su alrededor mientras hacía un cántico.

Un aura rosada la envolvía, y la nariz de Izuku se inundaba con el aroma a azúcar quemada.

Era un ritual, que Izuku no sabía que era pero no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir.

La observó en silencio cuando ella lanzó unas prendas al fuego. Izuku notó enseguida que había una camisa suya ahí.

No comprendió.

Retrocedió y aplastó una rama, haciendo ruido.

Ella le miró, sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo antes de que el fuego se alzará y encontró su oportunidad de escapar.

Corrió a su cabaña, sin entender nada, pero con un miedo floreciendo en su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que veía un ritual, había una prenda suya en el fuego.

Estaba aterrado.

Ochako no volvió esa noche.

* * *

Las pruebas para caballero serían en unos días.

Izuku había salido de su casa a la herrería y Ochako aún no volvía. Su corazón ya se había calmado y el miedo se había ido, él confiaba en Ochako.

Ella no le haría daño.

Cuando regresó en la noche, ella estaba sentada en la cama.

Evitaba mirarlo, e Izuku se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Eso que viste esta madrugada… —comenzó ella—. No era lo que piensas.

—No sé ni qué pensar —le confesó Izuku—. ¿Qué era? —Ochako le miró con ojos brillantes y le sonrió. Soltó una risita.

—Era… —sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y desvió la mirada. Estaba avergonzada— un hechizo de fertilidad —Izuku se sonrojó. Era algo que no habían conversado, pero estaban casados, los hijos eran una gran posibilidad.

Sin embargo, aunque tenían ya el año, aún Ochako no había quedado embarazada. Ella no le dio importancia hasta ahora, luego de recibir la noticia por parte de Dark Shadow que una de sus compañeras en su pueblo natal, estaba esperando un hijo.

Izuku soltó una risita y se rascó la nuca. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ochako suspiró en el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

Las manos de Izuku eran suaves y calientes cuando pasaban por su cuerpo y Ochako podía sentir que viajaba al cielo con sus besos.

* * *

Izuku pasó las pruebas para caballero, y llegó tan alto como para entrar en la élite personal del príncipe.

Ochako comenzó a trabajar como tabernera en una taberna cercana a casa.

La guerra explotó contra otro país.

Ochako temió, pero agradeció que no fuera con las aldeas de bárbaros, ya que ella era una.

La guerra contra su pueblo estaba, pero no se habían ido aún a batalla.

Pero la caza de brujas estaba abierta.

La guerra era contra el país vecino e Izuku tuvo que partir a ella.

—Estaré esperándote —le dijo Ochako besando sus pecas. Izuku suspiró y pegó su frente a la de ella, sus narices rozándose.

—Te amo tanto —suspiró Izuku y Ochako lloró.

—Yo también.

* * *

Ochako supo, por una curandera, que estaba embarazada.

Eso fue dos meses después que Izuku se hubo ido.

Ella esperó noticias con temor. Había tropas que iban y no volvían. Había otras que iban y volvían solo unos cuantos heridos.

Ella supo que todo estaba mal cuando dos caballeros entraron a su taberna.

Eran los dos más cercanos al príncipe. La chica caballero se quedó en la puerta, su casco bajo su brazo y su mirada caída. El chico se acercó a su barra.

Ochako trató de calmarse.

—¿Le ofrezco algo, señor? —ofreció ella, tomó un vaso para limpiarlo. Su mano temblaba.

Los ojos rojos, tal y como Ochako recordaba a los de Katsuki y Eijirō, la miraron. Ella conocía esa mirada triste y lastimera.

—¿Midoriya Ochako? —preguntó el caballero.

—Soy yo —respondió ella.

Su mano tembló y el vaso cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo cuando el caballero colocó la espada ensangrentada de Izuku en su barra.

—Midoriya peleó y defendió nuestro pueblo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo sentimos mucho.

La mirada de Ochako no dejó la espada. Tras ella, los vidrios temblaron.

Luego, los vasos explotaron.

* * *

Ese día lo conocen como el día de la _bruja loca._

Una bruja que trabajaba en una taberna explotó y causó destrucción.

Las brujas son altamente sentimentales.

Las brujas aman para siempre.

Y cuando ven ese amor perdido, no pueden más con su alma adolorida.

Quebrada.

Ochako estaba quebrada.

Muerta por dentro.

Ochako no causó tanta destrucción como suelen contar.

Destruyó todos los vidrios de su taberna, arrancó las puertas y las sillas volaron.

Los dos caballeros salieron disparados por la ventana.

Ochako se elevó en un aura rosada y salió de la taberna, dirigiéndose al castillo.

A acabar con el rey.

Él era el culpable.

Él siempre comenzaba las guerras, incluso contra su aldea él fue el que comenzó todo.

Pero fue un error partir.

El castillo estaba custodiado. Ochako aún tenía un poco de cordura y no quería lastimar a los caballeros.

Ellos tenían familias.

Pero logró quitar algunos del camino antes de darse cuenta que no podía avanzar.

Que estaba en estado.

Y en estado su magia se agotaba rápidamente.

Debía escapar.

Así que lo hizo.

* * *

Ochako lloró amargamente la pérdida de su amor mientras escapaba. No había alcanzado a buscar nada a su hogar.

No pudo despedirse de sus suegros, que sin duda habrían de odiarla ahora.

Una bruja que había atrapado a su hijo y ahora éste estaba muerto. Sin duda podrían creer que era una maldición.

Ochako estaba agotada de magia, así que tomó lo último de su poder para hacer un hechizo y pedirle a Katsuki que la viniera a buscar.

Luego se ocultó a esperar a su amigo.

* * *

Al parecer, o la caballería era muy buena para hallar brujas una vez sabían que eran, u Ochako no se supo ocultar bien.

No le dieron ni tiempo de atacar cuando ya estaban encima de ella.

Mientras era arrastrada a su muerte, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Esperame, Izuku —murmuró antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Atada en el poste, con el fuego comenzando a arder, Ochako miró al público. Divisó a los padres de Izuku, tratando de llegar a ella siendo atrapados por un caballero.

Ochako sonrió.

No la odiaban.

Miró al cielo, donde el humo comenzaba a alzarse y podía sentir el ardor en sus pies y un grito atrapado en su garganta queriendo salir.

Esperó ver un dragón, pero no había nada.

Cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte.

Rezándole a todos sus dioses que pudiera reencontrarse con Izuku al menos del otro lado.

O en otra vida.

* * *

_. . ._

* * *

—¿Estás bien? Sería de mala suerte si cayeras.

Era como si algo, como si el vértigo de la caída que no se hubo dado, le recorriera el cuerpo.

Un calor lo inundó entero.

Izuku miró hacía donde venía aquella voz, hacia aquellos increíbles ojos marrones que le miraban con un brillo en ellos.

Ella lo enderezó e Izuku se pudo sentir en el suelo, pero en su mente, aún flotaba.

—Lo siento por usar mi quirk —dijo la niña.

Izuku aún permanecía callado, estático en su lugar, como si algo, la sensación de que alguna vez había visto a esta chica, estuviera en su mente.

—Ah, estoy tan nerviosa —entonces ella le volvió a sonreír—. Tengo que entrar ¡Mucha suerte!

Izuku sintió atragantarse al verla alejarse, como si no quisiera que se fuera.

Como si quisiera mantenerla a su lado por siempre.

Asumió a que era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica.

Y sobre todo, la primera que lo trataba bien.

* * *

Ochako siempre pensó que su relación con Deku tenía algo místico.

Y a medida que pasaron los años se sintió aún más.

Hubo electricidad y una increíble conexión la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos.

Se sintió tan natural la primera vez que se besaron, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes.

Como si ya supiera lo que se sentía antes, tanto que sus corazones en vez de latir rápido por las ansias, latieron con tranquilidad ante el contacto.

Como si hubieran estado esperando por esto por siglos.

Ochako suspiró y acarició el cabello de Izuku a su lado.

Y se sentía de una manera tan natural tenerlo dormido a su lado, como si sus almas por fin pudieran estar en paz al estar uno junto al otro.

Tan unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Como si hubieran nacido para estarlo.

* * *

_**Nota: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, IZUKU MIDORIYA!**_

_**De paso echo mis aportes para el IzuOcha Week metiendo tres días enseguida. Día 3: angst. Día 4: AU medieval. Y día 7: tema libre (reencarnación).**_

_**El tema de la reencarnación es algo que me fascina, tanto, que mi novela tiene ese tema (de hecho, lo escrito al principio originalmente iba a ser para mi novela).**_

_**En fin de que este tema siempre me gustó y quería escribirlo para el Kiribaku, pero me salió esta idea Izuocha y NO PUDE EVITARLO.**_

_**Ah, esta forma de narración es de mis favoritas, poca conversación, mucha narración.**_

_**Simplemente me encanta.**_

_**Me disculpo enseguida por todo el Ooc que haya y si rompí su corazón XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
